Black side
by Indukcupang
Summary: Semua pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Jadi, kenapa harus kita bertemu jika harus dipisahkan? Entah itu alasannya karena perselingkuhan, ketidakcocokan, atau bahkan.. Kematian? Biarkan aku selesaikan ini. Cara apapun akan kulalui, agar kau tetap bercahaya.– Jeon Wonwoo. A ficlet fiction of Meanie. RnR.


**Black side**

 **.**

 **Semua pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Jadi, kenapa harus kita bertemu jika harus dipisahkan? Entah itu alasannya karena...**

 **..**

 **A ficlet with Meanie couple**

 **MingyuWonwoo belong to God, their parent, Pledis Ent, and me.**

 **Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Hurt** **—Comfort with lil angst**

 **Teen**

 **Yaoi. OOC. TYPO**

 **..**

* * *

 **..**

Entah bagaimana caranya kita bertemu. Aku tak ingat apapun lagi untuk itu. Dahulu, terlalu banyak kenangan manis diantara kita. Terlalu banyak hingga aku tak bisa benar-benar mengingat tentang apa yang terjadi. Begitu pun sekarang. Aku—Jeon Wonwoo—kekasih—bukan! Mantan kekasih Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak ingat kapan awalnya kau mulai berubah dan beralih membenciku. Karena, terlalu banyak juga luka yang kau berikan. Dan menghantarkanku pada kegelapan yang membuat kita berdua buta.

Kim Mingyu. Seseorang yang kukasihi.

Kenanglah. Ada kebahagiaan diantara kita sebelum kesedihan memenuhi relung hati kita.

Aku mencintaimu.

 **.oOo.**

 **Black Side**

 **.oOo.**

Dua lelaki tampan tengah duduk berhadapan. Satu lelaki yang lebih mungil menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan yang berkulit tan menatap lurus pada lelaki bersurai hitam yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Keduanya dibatasi oleh meja bundar. Diatas meja itu berisi dua buah _tea cup_ dihadapan mereka.

Mata Jeon Wonwoo—Pemuda yang menundukkan kepalanya—menatap lurus pada teh yang berada dihadapannya. Mulutnya enggan terbuka untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mingyu—pemuda berkulit tan—tadi.

"Apa masalahmu sekarang?"

Hanya pertanyaan simple namun memiliki jawaban yang begitu banyak untuk Wonwoo. Apa masalahmu? Itu pertanyaan yang ambigu.

"Wonwoo. Tatap aku."

Mingyu berkata rendah dan tak lupa berdesis geram. Marah pada tingkah Wonwoo yang masih enggan membuka suaranya.

Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu. Menatap si pria Tan.

"Katakan." Desis Mingyu lagi. "Katakan apa masalahmu."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya berat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Pasokan oksigen ditenggorokan menghilang begitu saja. Pandangannya mengabur saat bulir air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Dengan tangan bergetar pemuda Jeon itu meraih ponsel disaku jaketnya dan mengusap layar segi empat tersebut. Berat mencari sesuatu yang penting didalam benda pintar tersebut, rasanya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Wonwoo menyodorkan ponselnya kehadapan Mingyu.

Sebuah foto.

"Aku hanya meminta waktumu sebentar tadi malam. Hanya untuk menemaniku mencari buku diperpustakaan." Wonwoo membuka suara. "Kau bilang kau akan menemani Minseo kerumah sakit dan aku terima alasanmu." Wonwoo menjeda dan menahan nafasnya sejenak.

"Apa Minseo berubah jenis kelamin menjadi laki-laki dan mengubah kebangsaannya menjadi bangsa China?"

Wonwoo merasakan nadanya tercekat dan bergetar. Namun, masih menonjolkan nada sarkastik didalamnya.

"Apa rumah sakit berpindah ke bioskop dipusat perbelanjaan?"

Wonwoo lagi-lagi menahan nafasnya.

"Jawab aku, Kim Mingyu."

"Jangan mengaturku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu membalas pelan dan datar. Tidak suka cara Wonwoo memojokkannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak. Aku hanya bertanya padamu, Kim!" Sanggah Wonwoo sambil menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia harus menekan Kim Mingyu.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kali, Kim Mingyu. Bukan—"

"Wonwoo, dengar—"

"Apa? Kau yang harus mendengarkan aku kali ini! Bukan sekali dua kali kau lakukan ini, Gyu. Kau berkali-kali melakukan ini. Menolak permintaanku dengan mengkambing hitamkan keluargamu. Tapi, apa? Berkali-kali kau berjalan dengan pemuda China itu!"

Wonwoo bangkit dan meneriaki pemuda tinggi yang ada diseberang meja itu. Nafasnya memburu. Wonwoo meledak sesaat dan itu belum seberapa.

"Hanya itu masalahmu?"

Mingyu berusaha tenang. Meredam emosinya agar tidak membalas pemuda bertubuh kurus dihadapannya.

"Hanya itu? Kau bilang hanya itu? Hah. Bagus pertanyaanmu, Kim Mingyu. Dan jawabanku, Tidak! Tidak hanya itu, Kim Mingyu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau selingkuh!" Wonwoo menekan Mingyu.

"Kau menuduhku, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Mingyu membalas teriakan Wonwoo. Suara yang sedari tadi ia pelankan agar tidak meneriaki pemuda itu, akhirnya keluar dengan cepat.

"Apa buktiku tidak cukup?" Nada ketidaksukaan terdengar jelas disana.

"Wonwoo. Dengar. Aku dan Minghao tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku tidak berselingkuh, Wonwoo."

"Ya. Katakan itu pada binatang, Kim Mingyu. Karena, hanya binatang yang akan mengiyakan semua alasan omong kosongmu."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo kembali duduk dengan cepat. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Harus ada keputusan untuk saat ini. Sebelum ini semua diputuskan, mereka harus berusaha mencari titik terang dari semua ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah, Mingyu? Tolong katakan padaku."

Wonwoo bersuara lirih saat berkata seperti itu. Luka didadanya menganga lebar dan itu sangat terasa perih. Dan dari semua jawaban Mingyu, tak satupun membantunya untuk menutupi luka atau sekedar mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya.

Dahulu, Wonwoo berani bertaruh, bahwa ialah bintang yang paling bersinar karena ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia karena berhasil menjadikan Mingyu miliknya. Begitu sebaliknya. Mingyu juga bintang yang bersinar, ia bangga karena ia berhasil membahagiakan Wonwoo-nya. Mereka terang saat bersama. Mereka kuat saat bersama. Mereka cocok saat bersama. Tak satupun pasangan didunia ini yang bisa menandingi rasa bangga saling memiliki diantara keduanya.

Dulu, ya. Semua itu dulu. Saat ini adalah saat terkelam. Bintang telah hilang. Matahari tak sanggup berbagi cahaya pada rembulan. Semuanya gelap gulita. Rasa itu telah hilang.

Mingyu adalah tersangkanya. Akibat kelalaian Mingyu menjaga perasaan Wonwoo yang teramat dalam menyayanginya, Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merasakan gelapnya menjadi bintang yang kesepian. Bintang yang kehilangan cahayanya.

Mingyu-nya telah berubah. Itu artinya tak ada yang bisa dipertahankan. Persetan dengan cahaya. Sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan.

"Terserahlah, Kim Mingyu. Pergi dari sini."

 _Aku bukanlah sosok yang kuat seperti yang kau lihat dari luar. Aku tidak sekuat itu. Aku tidak setegar itu. Kau bisa pergi. Bawa hatiku. Agar aku tidak jatuh lagi padamu. Kau bisa letakkan hatiku pada botol kaca yang kumuh karena disanalah letak bintang tak bersinar sepertiku_.

Mingyu memundurkan kursinya. "Baik. Jika itu maumu."

 _Tak bisakah kau mempertahankan ini? Tak bisakah kau percikan sedikit api agar aku kembali mendapatkan cahayaku? Akankah kau bersedia menerima ketiadaanku dimasa depan? Jika aku masih hidup, aku tak yakin bisa hidup tanpamu_.

Mingyu berdiri. Memantapkan hatinya untuk menuruti keinginan sosok sok tegar dihadapannya.

 _Aku mulai meredup. Aku kehilangan sumber cahayaku. Sisi gelap itu datang memenuhi seluruh labirin hidupku. Relung hatiku menjadi sunyi ketik langkahmu menjauh. Aku sakit._

Wonwoo menatap kepergian Mingyu yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Tangisnya pecah.

 _Akankah aku sanggup melewati ini semua sendiri? Jawabannya tidak._

Wonwoo menahan nafasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ini semua harus benar-benar diselesaikan! Ia melangkah cepat mengejar sosok tinggi yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Tak peduli arus manusia yang ia lewati. Terdorong, tersudutkan, terjatuh dan bangkit. Ia menemukan sosok itu diseberang jalanan yang ramai.

 _Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Untukmu. Cahaya bintangku_.

Lalu lalang mobil tak berhenti untuk beberapa menit dijalanan saat ini. Wonwoo berhenti ditepi jalan. Sebuah mobil dari jauh mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Klakson saling bersahutan.

 _Biarkan aku selesaikan ini. Cara apapun akan kulalui, agar kau tetap bercahaya_.

"MINGYU?!"

Pemuda tinggi itu terpanggil dan berbalik. Matanya menemukan orang yang memanggilnya. Wonwoo si pelaku.

 _Izinkan aku, kekasihku_.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya ke badan jalan. Klakson berbunyi cepat dan kencang. Memekakkan telinga sipendengar.

 _Sudah aku katakan. Aku takkan sanggup berdiri sendiri untuk bercahaya. Sudah aku katakan, aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Termasuk, mati untukmu. Berbahagialah, kasih._

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

"WONWOO!"

BRAK!

Pemuda bertubuh ringkih dan kurus terbang bagai kapan yang diterbangkan angin. Wonwoo. Pemuda itu. Terlempar beberapa meter kedepan. Mendarat tepat pada kap mobil belakang yang tengah terparkir di tepi jalanan. Kepala pemua kurus itu tepat mengenai kaca belakang hingga kaca itu retak dan pecah.

 _Pecah berkeping layaknya hatiku. Itulah yang kau inginkan, kasih. Aku wujudkan untukmu._

Darah mengalir deras dari kepala Wonwoo dan lubang telinga dan juga hidungnya. Kecelakaan yang disengaja. Tepat seperti yang diinginkan.

Wonwoo mati ditempat dan belum sempat mendengarkan bahwa Mingyu meneriaki namanya dan berkata; Aku bersumpah aku tidak selingkuh! Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo!

 **.**

 **Sebuah perpisahan bisa terjadi karena apapun. Baik karena tidak cocok kedua belah pihak. Adanya orang ketiga. Atau, kematian.**

 **.**

 **Kematian adalah perpisahan tergelap yang akan menoreh luka dalam**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

* * *

 **.**

 **Udah. Gausah sok strong buat tahan nangis. /nangisbeneran/**

 **Gue sedih. Gue kecewa. Meanie shipper cem gue ga sekuat itu bisa nerima Mingyu yg terus ganjen deket sama Minghao. Gue engga sekuat itu. Awalnya gue terima, mereka seline. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, rasa benci gue tumbuh. Gue benci sama Moment Gyu-hao. Sumpah.**

 **Padahal gue senang ampe nangis, Mingyu meluk Wonwoo di Smile Flower karena gue berfikir, "WAHH! MINGYU NGELAKUIN HAL YG MEREKA LAKUIN PAS TRAINEE DULU! INI MOMENT YG DIRINDUKAN." Tapi sumpah, itu hanya sesaat. Karena mingyu-minghao terlalu banyak moment, dan gue sebagai wonwoo bias sedih bukan main. Lebay yah gue:" bodo, gue sedih:"**

 **Akhir kata. Maafkan gue yang buat wonwoo mati. Gapapah, gue ama Wonwoo udah biasaa diginiin Mingyu. Hiks.**

 **Gue galau.**

 **Bye!**

 **...**

 **Psstt! Ada fanfic rate M setelah ini. /GAJADIGALAU/**


End file.
